The black knight
by Berserkerlord
Summary: It's time for the black knight to help Cale, Richard, Benny, Krunch, and Pella.  OC/Pella Cale/Benny


Here is my looking for group fanfiction. I have noticed there is an unfortunate lack of this website.

Here is a discription of my OC Alastar. He wears heavy black armor and a sword at his hip (think the black knight's armor and sword from Fire Emblem) He has pale skin and brown curly hair, he is six foot eight so he stands well above most people. Under his armor he wears a cloth shirt and cloth pants.

As Alastar walked through the forest, his heavy black armor making surprisingly little noise, he came across a strange sight. An undead warlock was walking through a forest with a small bag on a stick. He sensed a small amount of life coming from the bag and assumed that it was a person who had probably been burned to ashes.

"Eh, might as well follow them, it is not like I have anything better to do. But it would probably be a good idea to introduce myself first. It might not look good if they find out I've been following them." He said to himself.

"I think that there might be a hole in this bag." Said Cale'anon with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Well if you're healed with any missing body parts you'll get to say I told you so. Now shut up we're here." Said Richard with touch of annoyance in his voice.

"Halt. I'm surprised you have the nerve to show your face here again warlock." Said a short guard carrying a halberd.

"Yeah, I'm really ballsy." Said Richard as he raised his hands in shrug.

"The townspeople aren't too happy with you after your last visit." Said a second guard who was almost identical to the first one.

"I keep telling you people, that orphanage attacked me." Said Richard.

"We were told to kill you on sight." Said the second guard.

"I was told were your mate and offspring reside." Said Richard as his hand glowed blue.

"Welcome to Nestorep enjoy your stay." Said the first guard who was now severely scorched. His fellow guardsman did not say anything because he had been turned into a frog.

"From what I've seen I find your story highly unlikely." Said Alastar as appeared behind Richard.

"Did anyone ask you?" Said Richard as he walked toward the tavern.

"No but I just thought I would voice my opinion." Said Alastar as he fell into step next to Richard.

"Who is that?" Said Cale'anon from his residence in the bag.

" Ah yes, my name is Alastar." Said Alastar as he stood in front of them and bowed.

"I'm Richard and the whiny elf in the bag is Cale." Said Richard as they entered the tavern.

"That woman is being attacked!" Exclaimed Cale as he noticed a green skinned woman with a staff being surrounded by several armed men.

"I bet ten gold she cries right before she dies. And how can you even see anything? Your eyes are disintegrated and you're in a bag." Said Richard as he poked the small cloth sack.

Several minutes later.

"I like the ambience in here." Said Richard as he lifted a goblet up.

"I have to agree with you." Said Alastar as he ducked under one of the many flying bodies that were being thrown around as the bizarre female beat up her attackers.

"Who's next?" She screamed.

"Were you conceived by a frog or did your mother have a thing for reptiles?" Said one of the people who had been attacking her. He then had his skull crushed by her staff.

"That ventriloquism spell was worth every copper." Said Richard with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"You actually received something by paying for it? This surprises me." Said Alastar as he looked at the undead warlock.

"Another drink priestess?" Asked the bartender as he held up a bottle.

"She's a priestess! Get her to heal me." Screamed Cale from inside the bag.

"Pardon me-" Said Richard before the priestess interrupted him.

"Leave me alone I haven't healed anyone in years. I'm more likely to bring your friend back as a soulless monstrosity than anything else. But then again I could use the gold, what the hell I'll give it a shot." She said.

"I missed the last part, what did she say?" Asked Cale.

"Nothing, nothing." Said Alastar as he got up from the bar.

"Any day now priestess." Said Richard as he tapped his foot.

"Almost ready hand over your friend." She said as she held out her hand.

"We aren't friends he's the one incinerated me." Said Cale from the bag.

"I was kind of wondering how that happened." Said Alastar as he nodded his head.

"What is this?" The priestess asked as she held up a small dead centipede.

"Care to explain why a dead insect is marinating in Cale's ashes?" Said Alastar as he raised an eyebrow under his helm.

"What was in her with me?" Asked Cale, having not heard the last part of what Alastar said.

"Do you know what would have happened if I had done the revive spell and this was in there?" Asked the priestess.

"Good times?" Said Richard.

"Much glorious bloodshed." Said Alastar as his hand closed around the hilt of his sword.

"What he said." Said Richard pointing at Alastar.

"No, I meant that in about one minute a fight will break out were I will get to kill people." Said Alastar as he pointed his finger at several approaching men.

"Where is my gold Benny?" Asked the leader of the men.

"I-I don't have it." Stuttered Benny as she backed up.

"Then you know the price you will have to pay instead." The leader said as he unsheathed his sword.

"Back off Aelloon. I have here the remains of a mighty warrior who has pledged his life to my." Yelled Benny as she raised the bag containing Cale above her head.

"Go ahead Benny. Let's see this mighty warrior of yours." Said Aelloon.

"So be it." Said Benny as she performed the spell causing Cale to appear in a bright flash of light.

"Priestess you are now under my protection." Said Cale as he bowed before Benny.

"Are you a male or a female." Asked Benny as she looked at him.

"Enough of this" Growled Aelloon as he tried to slash Benny with his sword.

"I don't think so." Said Alastar as his sword and Cale's both stopped Aelloon's attack.

"Come, attack with me." Said Cale as he dove into the enemy ranks.

"She's not very clear on the concept of evil?" Said Benny.

"No, she's not." Responded Richard.


End file.
